


Distraction

by Firenza



Series: Septic Egos Oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: He doesn’t know how to deal, Loss, Marvin is an ass, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, coping with loss, past suicide mention, the others are pure beans who deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: Coping is hard. Coping with the loss of family is hard. Coping with a demon abducting two members of your family is even harder. This is how they did it.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written on my phone so I apologize if there are any typos in this.

The nine months after Henrik’s disappearance were rough. None of the egos knew where to look for him, and with the birth of Jameson they knew a certain someone was still watching, waiting for the right moment to strike again. Jamie was a lovely addition to their small family. He was a gentleman through and through, but the circumstances surrounding his creation caused Marvin to be wary around him. The magician accused Jamie of being the demon in disguise. Jackie and Chase both argued that the accusation was unfair. “The poor man was just another one of his victims.” Jackie stated, but the magician would not listen. Marvin left a few nights later, abandoning the others in a selfish act of self preservation. He distracted himself by focusing on his show. It was finally getting off the ground and he was making a decent amount of money from it. He lost himself his growing fame, ignoring the others when they reached out to him. 

Jackie searched Brighton top to bottom for their friend. He'd somehow convinced himself that Henrik had to be hidden away in their reality. He tore the city to bits trying to find any sort of clue leading to his friend. After months and months of searching, he slowly gave up hope that the doctor was anywhere in the city and instead distracted himself by fighting crime and inventing new gadgets. Eventually, he moved away to a bigger place where he could have all the space he needed to work, leaving Chase and Jameson alone. He increasingly isolated himself from the outside world, only exiting his apartment for missions. He pitched his inventions to investors online that could help him start a business. None of them picked him up. They all claimed they had other things to worry about than a boy's homemade piece of junk. In the wake of his failure to find the doctor and get an investment for his business, he created SAM. SAM was a small, eye shaped robot that could float around. It became his new sidekick for fighting crime and for mundane things. 

Chase was the worst out of all of them. He drunk himself to sleep almost every night. The only moments of soberness were to record a few videos for Jack's channel. He'd long given up on Bro Average, it died out when he’d attempted suicide. The only solace in the dark time he could find was in Jack's community. They were all so kind and so loving. He hated that he couldn't tell them what was happening, that it wasn't really Jack they were watching anymore. A few things slipped out, especially while he was playing TIE, a game about depression. He stayed with Jameson for selfish reasons. The youngest ego made him feel like he was a father again. He seemed so nieve and innocent and he felt like he had protect the younger ego. Eventually, Jamie started feeling more like a brother than a son to him. He helped him through panic attacks that would seize him when the going got tough. He helped him when he woke from reoccurring nightmares that made him tremble just to think about sleeping. Those nights, whiskey was replaced with strong coffee and the two sat together on the couch in the living room. Sometimes in silence, other times Jameson would find a random subject to talk about. It always helped distract him.

Jameson had never met Henrik, but he had heard about him. With Marvin's hateful accusations and Chase's drunken ramblings, he'd added the small facts he knew to an unfinished puzzle. One day, he'd even slipped past the locked door at the end of the second floor hallway into a dust covered office. Everything was laid out on the desk like the owner was expecting to return. Papers and pens, pencils and books were scattered around the room haphazardly with no order to anything. He had to fight his urge to clean everything up. He left the room with a sense of sorrow he’d never thought he could feel. Nightmares plagued him for nights after that day, although when he awoke he could never remember what they were about. One night after he awoke, he stumbled into the bathroom and in the darkness wore he could see bloody tears slowly rolling down his face.

While they mourned their friend’s disappearance, the perpetrator watched behind unknowing eyes. He watched for signs of weakness and waited for the right moment to strike.


End file.
